Poison Zurafa S130MB
Poison Zurafa S130MB is a Defense type Beyblade originally released in the Attack and Defense Set. It is released seperately by Hasbro. This bey is a good competitive beyblade, despite the earlier attack, balance, and stamina releases with the poison wheel. Face Bolt: Zurafa The Face Bolt depicts a Qilin. The Qilin or Kirin/Kyrin, was a mystical hooved Chinese chimerical creature known throughout East Asian cultures. It is a good omen that brings "rui" (serenity or prosperity) and is often depicted with fire all over its body. The design is a green Qilin with "GIRAFFE" across it. Energy Ring: Zurafa Weight: 2.8 grams Zurafa got a grey recolor released on Poison Girrafe. It is very defensive, yet has shown potential for a stamina customization. Attack: 1 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 1 Fusion Wheel: Poison Poison is a Fusion Wheel similar to Dark, Mad, and Heat with better Smash Attack caused by the larger gap between the spikes. It has a number of fifteen blades in total. On this bey it got a dark purple recolor, and has Spin Track: Shield 130 Weight: 3.34 grams S130 is a special Track with a ring around the Track's core. This Track was designed originally to be the largest Track in width so it could absorb hits, to reduce recoil, but BD145 is wider and absorbs hits more effectively. However, you can't use the exclusive Boost Mode so BD145 is not recommended with Jade. S130 is a rare height, as there are only a few Tracks with the same height: WA130 and 130, but this height is relatively pointless, and does not offer many advantages except Balance. This Track can be used in a useful combo MF Gravity Perseus S130RF/LF/MF/LRF/R2F, which with the multi rotation of Gravity, and the over hanging of the Metal Wheel, this combo can take out most low heighted Beys, as well as the S130 height taking out higher Beys. If this Bey comes into contact with a low height Attack combo, S130 should be able to reduce the recoil. It is outclassed by BD145 (if used with Hell), UW145. SW145, and TR145. Poison Giraffe is the first beyblade to use this track. Performance Tip: Metal Ball Metal Ball, is a variation of Ball that as it's name implies, is made of metal. It is the heaviest Performance Tip known. The metal allows for very low friction with the Stadium floor, while it's ball-shape allows for maximum contact with the Stadium floor, increasing friction and making it harder to knock out. This in turn has it stay in the central areas of the Stadium, and being a ball made of metal, it gives it a balanced amount of friction. Due to this, MB has found use in Defense-Type customizations and some Stamina-Type ones. It is overall a great Tip for Defense and Stamina and is black in colour. Try combining this tip with a high track, such as 230. Attack: 0 - Defense: 4 - Stamina: 2 Gallery Poison Zurafa1.jpg poison_zuraffa_500.jpg Trivia *Poison Zurafa is the first Beyblade to have MB (second being L-Drago Guardian S130MB) and used to be the only Beyblade to have S130 until Jade Jupiter S130RB came out. L-Drago Guardian S130MB also has the same track and tip as Poison Zurafa S130MB. *Out of the entire Attack and Defense Set, Poison Zurafa was the only Bey that did not make an anime appearance. *Jade Jupiter S130RB's Performance Tip is similar to this Beyblade Performance Tip but it is made out of Rubber. *All of the parts of Poison Zurafa S130MB have now been released. The face bolt and energy ring were released on Rock Zurafa '''R145WB, the fusion wheel was released on '''Poison Serpent SW145SD, the spin track was released on Jade Jupiter S130'RB, and the performance tip was released on L-Drago Guardian S130'MB. Category:Beyblades Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Defense Type Category:Special Edition Beyblades Category:Metal Saga